


A Princess, A Knight And A (Pretend) Dragon

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Movie: Frozen (2013), Role-Playing Game, Short & Sweet, So Married, So Terribly Fluffy, Tea Parties, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry comes home from work to find Draco and Teddy having a Princess Tea Party.





	A Princess, A Knight And A (Pretend) Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty-first Fictober story and is based on the prompt: _I'm doing this for you._

Harry could never be sure what to expect when he returned home to Teddy and Draco. 

He’d found his fiancé teaching Teddy rudimentary flying techniques, (_‘Honestly, Harry. A boy has to learn. I’ve put down some cushioning spells’_) found the pair brewing up a basic Confusing Concoction (_‘We weren't really planning to use it on you Potter’_) and on one memorable occasion found the pair hypnotising those plate-sized spiders that hid in the dark corners of Grimmauld Place’s attic. 

So to find the pair playing a terribly domestic game of tea-parties? Harry thought that was the biggest surprise of all. 

Draco appeared to have brought the Manor’s most luxurious tea set with him, and the two-hundred-year-old one-of-a-kind goblin antiquities were filled with fizzy pumpkin juice. Draco wore a slightly wonky transfigured crown. Teddy had turned his hair the same white-blond as his cousin and was wearing his Elsa dress. 

“Harry’s here!” Teddy cried, his face shiny with joy. “I’m _Elsa_, and Draco is _Anna!_ You’re just in time!”

Harry laughed. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the happiness that his simple _coming home_ elicited from his family. Harry pulled up a chair and sat down. Teddy pushed a third sticky cup in his direction. 

“You make a pair of very beautiful princesses,” Harry said, sipping the warm juice delicately. Draco preened beneath his crown, but Teddy pouted at the comment.

“I’m the _Queen!_ Queen Elsa.”

“Ah,” Harry replied, “I’m sorry, Your Highness.”

“I always thought I’d look good with a tiara,” Draco said, adjusting the crown upon his head. “After all, my lineage is the closest thing we wizards have to royalty.” He twisted his wand, and Harry’s cup turned into a knight’s helmet. 

“I’ve been telling the Queen here all about your Dragon defeating exploits while we were at school. So after our tea-party we thought we’d go dragon hunting around the garden. We _have_ to protect the Queen,” Draco said primly. 

Harry, Knight of the Wizarding Realm looked at Princess Draco. 

“I’ll take my chance against a dragon,” Harry smiled, “But I'll be doing this for you. After all, it’s customary for the Knight to win a _kiss_ from the Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
